True Love
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: Pairings Rylsi Troyella Chaylor Summery: Set two years after Love to Be. Where are the Wildcats now?


**True Love: Sequel to Love to Be**

**Pairings Rylsi Troyella Chaylor**

**Summery: Set two years after Love to Be. Where are the Wildcats now? **

**Troy- NYU -Theater and basketball/ recording contract**

**Gabriella- Stanford- Pre Law**

**Ryan- Juilliard scholarship –choreography / recording contract **

**Kelsi –Juilliard scholarship- composition **

**Chad –NYU-basketball/ recording contract**

**Taylor – Yale-Political Science **

**Jason- NYU-basketball/ recoding contract**

**Martha- UCLA-dance **

**Zeke-NYU- basketball – Food Science/ recoding contract**

**Sharpay –U of A –Drama**

Chapter 1: Drama Ahead

"Zeke your doing it wrong" Chad said. "Me, Ryan is coming in a full beat early" Zeke said. "Zeke I'm the choreographer, I'm showing you what and what not to do" Ryan said. "Well sorry for being bossy but your choreography stinks" Zeke said. "And this coming from the guy who danced with my sister" Ryan said. "Your sister is worse than you I'm sorry for getting angry" Zeke said. "Its alright now can we get back to rehearsing" Ryan said. The four nodded.

**You got my attention when you make that move (ah ah)**

**Can't help it 'cus im stuck like glue (why why)**

**Am I the only one to see**

**Girl I really want to get that get that**

**Really should no doubt about it**

**Who can do it like you do it when you do**

**So hooked up on you like a tattoo**

**I'm serious about it**

**Girl I really want to get that get that**

**Really should no doubt about it**

**I'm craving for you and just like a fool**

**There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire**

**I'm craving for you and you know it too**

**There's no one that can top top top your smile**

**(Girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh**

**I, I, I love it when you give me that smile**

**I've, I've, been waiting for this a long time**

**My, my, my premonition is telling me try**

**Girl I really want to get that get that**

**Really should no doubt about it**

**I have to give you credit for your style**

**and the way you rock that dress is so wild**

**I got to give it up 'cuz**

**girl I really want to get that get that**

**Really should no doubt about it**

**I'm craving for you and just like a fool**

**There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire**

**I'm craving for you and you know it too**

**There's no one that can top top top your smile**

**(Girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh**

**Yeah you got me like a puppet on a string**

**I can't stop it, girl you make my head spin**

**and just like a fool**

**There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire**

**I'm craving for you and you know it too**

**There's no one that can top top top your smile**

**I'm craving for you and just like a fool**

**There's no way that can stop stop stop my desire**

**I'm craving for you and you know it too**

**There's no one that can top top top your smile**

**(Girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh.**

The four finished and went back to their dorms. Ryan got a call from Shar.

**R- Hey sis what's up**

**S-Ry bad news grandma is going to visit you **

**R- What one grandma or granny**

**S-Granny she wants to see you perform **

**R- Crap and we don't have love struck fully ready**

**S- You better think quick Ryan Andrew**

**R- I know Shar when is she coming**

**S- Friday **

**R- Which is in 2 days!**

**S- Ya Ry you better start putting what you learned in school to good use**

**R- Ya thanks Shar**

**S- No prob**

**R Well I gotta go assemble the troops back together after I call Granny **

**S – Good luck Ry**

**R- Thanks sis**

**S- No prob just tell her we love and all that bologna **

**R- Will do sis**

**S- Well love ya Ryan toodles!**

Ryan hung up with Shar and called his Grandma

**G-Hello**

**R- Hi Granny its Ryan**

**G- Ryan it's so great to hear from you how is college **

**R- Its great grandma **

**G- I can't to see you and your band perform**

**R-Neither can I **

**G- Well call you later grandpa wants to take Sophie out for a walk **

**R- Okay tell Grandpa me and Shar love him **

**G- Okay Ryan talk to you later**

Ryan hangs up and walks to Kelsi's room. "Hey wildcat what's wrong" Kelsi said. "Well grandma is flying out on Friday and she wants to see me Troy and the gang perform and all we have is love struck" Ryan said. Kelsi handed Ryan three songs, Round and Round, In it for the Love, and She Bad. "Ryan when do you go and record" Kelsi asked." All next week then photo shoots the next" Ryan said while reading In it for the Love. Kelsi smiled. "We need to get you a manger" she said. "Why don't you be it" Ryan said. " Okay" Kelsi said happy. Ryan smiled and went back to his dorm room and fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Ryan went and met with Troy and let him read the songs. "Ryan did Kelsi write these" Troy asked. Ryan nodded. "These are perfect" Troy said. Ryan took them and went into a private dance studio.

**Two Hours Later**

Ryan went back to his dorm and answered his cell.

**R- Hello**

**H-Hey Ryan its Hannah Montana**

**R- Hey Hannah what's up **

**H-Listen I'm in town and was wondering if you wanted to record a duet**

**R- Sure what time**

**H- Say 4:00**

**R-Ok I'll be their**

**H- I can't wait **

Ryan hangs up and does the happy dance. "What happened did someone give you sugar" his roommate Dan asked. "Nope but I have a recording session with Hannah Montana" Ryan said hyper. "You lucky dog what are you here to major in" Dan asked. "Dance plus I have a recoding contract with my friends up at NYU" Ryan said as he left to go tell Kelsi the good news.

Kelsi was in her room reading some book when Ryan came in happy. "What happened, Troy proved he is the gay basketball player he is" Kelsi said. "No I get to do a duet with Hannah Montana" Ryan said happy. Kelsi leaped into his arms. Ryan smiled and kissed her

**That afternoon**

"Ryan Evans my daughter Hannah Montana" Robbie said. Ryan smiled. "Let's do this" Hannah said. Ryan nodded.

**When I saw you over there**

**I didnt mean to stare**

**But my mind was everywhere**

**I wanna know you**

**Gonna guess that youre the kind**

**To say whats on your mind**

**But you listen when I have something to show you**

**Theres a mark above your eye**

**You got it in July**

**Fighting for your sisters reputation**

**You remember peoples names**

**(And violent times are lame?)**

**So I bring you flowers just for no occasion**

**I wanna know you**

**I wanna go there where you go**

**I wanna find out what you know**

**And maybe someday down the road**

**Sit back and say to myself**

**Yeah, I thought so**

**You smile and never shout**

**You stand out in a crowd**

**You make the best of every situation**

**Correct me if Im wrong**

**Youre fragile and youre strong**

**A beautiful and perfect combination**

**I wanna know you**

**I wanna go there where you go**

**I wanna find out what you know**

**And maybe someday down the road**

**Ill sit back and say to myself**

**I like how you are with me**

**In our future history**

**And maybe someday down the road**

**Ill sit back and say to myself**

**Yeah, I thought so**

**I thought so**

**I wanna know you**

**I wanna go there where you go**

**I wanna find out what you know**

**And maybe someday down the road**

**Ill sit back and say to myself**

**I like how you are with me**

**In our future history**

**And maybe someday down the road**

**Ill sit back and say to myself**

**Yeah, I thought so**

"That was fun" Ryan said smiling. "You were great" Hannah said kissing him. Ryan smiled and saw his grandma and hugged her


End file.
